This invention pertains to an enclosure system for electronic equipment, such as interconnect equipment for audio/visual presentation systems, concealable in a table top. The central element of many audio/visual presentation systems is some sort of table or countertop. The challenge that faces the system designer is how to provide an input plate in the table for computer video, video, audio, network, and AC power connections without making an obstruction that gets in the way when it isn""t needed.
Enclosure systems housing such input plates and other equipment that can be concealed in the table top when not in use offer improved user-friendliness, aesthetic design, and flexibility. To work properly and endure constant openings and closings, such enclosure systems must have solid and sturdy foundation to provide support for the mechanical components of the system. The prior art enclosures of this type utilize a box-like structure mounted underneath the table that provides support for the mechanical elements of the enclosure and receives the enclosure when it is in the closed (or concealed) position. However, the cost to manufacture such a box-like structure, vis-à-vis the cost of the entire enclosure system, is high. As such, there is need for an alternative to the box-like structure to serve as the foundation of the enclosure system, which is inexpensive and at the same time sturdy and easy to install in an opening cut through a table top.
The enclosure system for electronic equipment concealable in a table top of the present invention satisfies this need. It comprises a saddle with a base and two vertical legs on the opposite sides of the base attached to a bezel at the upper ends of the legs. The legs and the base define an open area for receiving an enclosure. The bezel defines an opening for receiving a top plate of the enclosure. An outer perimeter of the bottom surface of the bezel rests on edges of an opening cut through a table top.
The enclosure can be selectively pivotally moved from a concealed position in which the top plate is flush with the bezel to an open position in which the face plate of the enclosure is exposed. A spring means biases the enclosure towards the open position, while a latch selectively maintains the enclosure in the concealed position.